


Damn

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, For a tumblr friend, M/M, Masturbation, Neko!Izaya, just bad smut, sad sex thoughts, shizuo jerking it to his friend, tumblr thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo jerks off, tries to think of nothing. Ends up thinking about someone.<br/>Tumblr NSFW memes yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn

**Author's Note:**

> one, this was for a friend on tumblr who roleplays Neko!Zaya. who is dubbed "Iza" do **not** steal that name or anything!!! pl ease credit the wonderful nyanzaya on tumblr k?????  
>  second, this was a tumblr prompt stating "send (whatever fuck emote it was) for your muse to walk in on mine masturbating"  
> this is what happened

 Shizuo doesn’t mind having Iza over, really it’s no bother. The blond enjoys the company, and very much enjoys the way Iza acts and speaks and _smells heavenly_ , but whatever the reason, Shizuo hadn’t a care if the feline snuck into his home, followed him into his apartment or just stayed days along him. Nonetheless, what Shizuo wasn’t so _fond_  of was the feline’s need to try to _please_  him when the blond was erect.

         Now, Shizuo knows they’ve engaged in sexual contact several times. Those were times he would think were special and should only be done if Iza was ever truly aroused and had no one else but Shizuo, and Shizuo would only act if Iza was doing so for the pleasure of not only _Shizuo_  but himself. In truth, the feline was intoxicating in every way and Shizuo wouldn’t lie if he didn’t think about Iza on a daily basis. Of course, most thoughts ranged from _he better be okay_ , or _i swear to fuck if he’s pushing people down stairs again_ , they would occasionally filter to the most dirtiest thoughts.

    _Those_  were ones in which Shizuo recalls vividly the swish of a black tail as the brute repeatedly slammed into a quivering form; tangled fingers in dark locks and mouth pressing hot and firm against the others to capture moans. _Purrs_  of delight that Shizuo hadn’t thought could arouse him, but truly does.

        Shizuo, as of today, alone in his home, _doesn’t_  think about Iza. It’s not that the feline hadn’t crossed his mind, the feline was always lingering in the back somewhere. But he’s off work and finally alone without the other. And he doesn’t have to worry about being asked if he wants a _blowjob_ , because as of now, the blond’s back is pressed hard against the board of his bed and his legs spread and he’s _hard_.

          Honestly, erect. His eyes flickered across his cock. It’s thick in girth, not long, maybe a inch or so than 'normal' size. He drags a finger slow along a vein pulsing fast, shuddering. The head is flushed; slit spewing pearls of nearly translucent liquid and Shizuo wraps his hold hand around the base. His hand is already lubed; scented something vanilla-strawberry. His other hand reaches to run digits against his balls, gritting out a sharp exhale. 

    He masturbates often, Iza probably didn’t know this. Maybe he did, if he’s caught smell of it after Shizuo has showered for more than six minutes. He jerks off because he’s a bit stressed and anger mixes harsh with arousal and he gets horny so he rubs one atleast a few times a month. 

    Shizuo likes to think about– _nothing_ , when he jerks off. Finds his fantasies a bit too depressing when he can’t really _get someone like it_  so he has to come up with one. In anyway, Shizuo rubs his hand downwards, and fondles himself with his other hand.

              Nothing is pleasant.

Shizuo continues sliding his hand down. Twists his palm and then squeezes gently along his balls. It really all feels nice, and he’s not bothered by any need to come up with some delusional of _someone_  doing this too him. 

           Albeit, luck would have it that his phone goes off and he jerks, leans forward and the hand he’s using to not rub his cock grabs at the device, hissing loudly and annoyed to see _what_  it was and groans all to loud when it’s _Iza_.

     He’s shaky, hands slicked with lube when he responds to the text. A quick _not now_  and he’s jerking his other hand quickly, breathing deep and uneven and his stomach cuts sharp– _he wants to cum_. Bad, and he needs too. He hates to admit that the day before he became so enamored by the feline’s smell it left him a bit excited and _fuck_  he’s thinking about how sweet Iza’s _scent_  is and his hand moves harder. Quicker and he squeezes the tip of his erection; slides his thumb along the slit that spews thick liquid.

                       _Nothing_ — _NOTHING_.

Shizuo wants to think about nothing, but he inhales sharp air, hot and flustered and jerking his hips upwards when he remembers how _tight_  Iza was around his cock, the sound of skin slapping skin and he’s never considered _mewls_  and _trilling_  to be so erotic but **fuck**  it is and he wants to cum hard; and Shizuo realizes briefly he _loves_  it messy and **hot** ; and Iza was _fucking beautiful_.

              He’s ashamed. Really, he is. To think about someone he’s considering a friend in such a way, regardless of how they’ve already engaged in such affairs– _he’s disgusting_.

       “Fuck, **fuuuuuck**.” A slur, his phone vibrates and Shizuo _whimpers_  deep in his throat when he glances at it, shuts his eyes and parts his mouth and _fuck_  he’s groaning, jerking his hand and then _squeezing_  himself because he’s a considerate lover in bed; and to himself- he wants to _explode_  with feeling and maybe, it’s a bit of a bad idea when his door opens as he passes the moment to cum; drags in air into his lungs and when he goes to continue—

      _The door is open_.

He thought he locked his bedroom door. Even **if**  he lived alone. 

      _Iza is standing there_.

And **fuck**.

                       Shizuo cums hard; releasing squirts of white fluid along his bed and he reaches quick for towel he brought in, but it’s too late. He’s shuddering, cock still leaking semen and Shizuo presses fabric against his dick; wincing at the touch.

                 “ _Fuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> day writes this shit and she's happy.  
> thanks for rea din g


End file.
